Nightmare
by Voice-sama
Summary: Hisoka´s worst nightmare and how Tsuzuki comforts him -


Night fell when the slim silhouette of a young man walked through the streets of Nagasaki. The sun was setting fast, and soon it began to darken. The boy stopped in front of a burned down building, sighing softly. He looked at the once-depot, losing himself in memorys. Yes, this was where he met his nightmare once more, tied on a vertical standing bed with ropes of women's hair. Where he remembered the night his soul and body began to die.The first stars glittered at the dark-blue sky above him, no clouds where covering the full moon. It seemed reddish. The boy stroked back his blonde hair again that fell into his bright green eyes. He remembered the building burn to it´s foundation walls by the power of Suzaku.or had it been his partner's power, modified in it´s appearance?  
  
"Hn." Kurosaki Hisoka smirked slightly to himself, still glaring at the building. It hadn´t been repaired by now. Remembering the feeling when Tsuzuki used his own body to fight Muraki, he sighed again, longing to forget about it. To forget about it all, everything that happened since then. He didn´t want to kill Tsubaki-hime when she begged him to in the labor of Queen Camelia. She came into his life.life?...like a hurricane. He thought he was in love with her.by now he knew that he wasn´t. But he couldn´t forget her last words. "Don´t be sad, Hisoka. I can´t be with you anymore. But I know there´s someone who cares for you.someone closer to you.someone who loves you. Few time later, he had cried his heart out in Tsuzukis arms. His thoughts came back at his partner yet again. Hisoka shook his head violently to chase them away like they were annoying flies buzzing around his brains. Didn´t work. Actually, he wasn´t able to get rid of the thoughts since he and Tsuzuki met. They confused him. As he left the area around the building, he ran right into another silhouette. Hisoka looked up..he hadn´t sensed another one around here. He was afraid of the possibilities.everyone could be here with him, even Muraki. The moon went more and more bloody. Bright green eyes met violet ones. "Hisoka.", a silent voice said. The boy knew that voice.the voice of his partner, who had rescued him that often he couldn´t tell anymore. "It´s late already, what´re you doing here?" "None of your business", Hisoka mumbled, pushing the taller man aside and walking past him. About one second after, he felt a hand grabbing him by the collar. The young Shinigami shivered slightly. "What is it?", he asked quietly. An arm twined around his waist and pulled him back, while cold fingers caressed his neck. He froze as he felt the older Shinigami´s breath at his ear. "I asked you.what are you doing here?" The voice became slightly darker, deeper, more dangerous. Hisoka swallowed, trying to fight back the nervousness. "Ehm.walking around.and stuff, you know." "What kind of stuff?", the man holding him breathed. Hisoka felt lips on his neck, as cold as the fingers had been. Cold.caressing.like demon´s lips. He reached up, buried a hand into the hair of the man behind him. It felt cold, too. The boy turned his head.and saw skeins of silver-white hair. This man wasn't Tsuzuki. Hisoka struggled, trying to get off, but only was hold more tight. No effect in struggling, fighting, screaming.he was lost in his worst nightmare.  
  
"Hisoka. Hisoka." A quiet voice spoke his name, drifting Muraki away from him. He opened his eyes slowly and met pure amethysts in a pale, worried face. "Bad dreams.?", Tsuzuki asked, bent over him. Hisoka looked around. The same room surrounded him, with the same carpets, the same table and chairs, and the same bed he was sharing with Tsuzuki. A motel. Yeah, right.he and Tsuzuki had been given a new case to disassociate. "Where.where´s Gushoushin?", Hisoka murmured, remembering that the chickenlooking creature had been around here. "Went back to his library.", Tsuzuki explained and laid back on his side of the bed. Soon he had closed his eyes and breathed quietly. Though Hisoka wasn´t sure of what he had to think about his dreams, he had to go back to sleep. But every time he tried, it seemed like the cold lips were back on his neck, causing goosebumps over his body. After a few minutes of thinking he moved towards his partner who seemed to be asleep.so Hisoka had nothing to worry about. He hesitated before nuzzling against Tsuzuki. The warmth calmed the boy slowly, and his eyes began to shut. Last thing he felt before drifting to sleep again was a warm arm softly twining around him. 


End file.
